


The Spider's Web

by NaturalMagick99



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Athena (Lore Olympus) - Fandom, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaturalMagick99/pseuds/NaturalMagick99
Summary: A Modern Telling of Arachne The Weaver. Young Arachne had been working for Amyna Inc. for a few years; however, after a recent turn of events, her job isn't the only thing being threatened.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The Spider's Web

Bits of string lay scattered across the table. Spools of thread both barren and untouched were lining the walls on which the racks were placed along with mounds of fabric. Amidst it all, a young woman sits curled in her chair, stitching at her work bench, too focused to notice the torrential downpour outside or that her coffee had gone cold.

Finishing the seam for that section of the blanket proved more difficult than usual. Perhaps it was the new machine, after all she was used to doing it by hand, or maybe it was blurred vision from the countless sleepless nights that were now coming down on her as the rain came down on the windows of her apartment. The woman sighed as she watched the needle come to a slow stop and pulled the now completed throw away from the machine. She had been given the assignment last minute, much to her dismay, after yet another employee for the company had been fired for “failing to perform.”

She took a sip of her coffee and grimaced as the bitter drink invaded her taste buds, the flavor being stronger now that it had cooled. Her phone buzzed and she flipped it over to a text from her supervisor. _Arachne, DO NOT forget that the design is due tomorrow at 9:00. Be late, and you are fired._ Arachne rolled her eyes at the message and unlocked her phone to respond. _I remember. Don’t worry the meeting will go as intended._ She tossed her phone down and examined the blanket, admiring how the intricate needlework wove its way throughout the fabric, making it truly a sight to behold. She tossed the blanket aside and watched it land with the rest of her work supplies before she dumped the coffee down the sink. Arachne turned and walked into the bathroom to remove the last bits of makeup; then, she headed to bed, having a very long day ahead of her tomorrow.

The next day, Arachne rolled over patting her nightstand as she tried to shut off her alarm that yelled at her to let her know it was time to get up. She got up after a moment’s silence and went to start the coffee pot. With the coffee brewing, she turned with conviction and headed back into her room. Once dressed in her more meeting ready attire, she returned to the kitchen and prepped her coffee in the travel mug before she headed out the door with her belongings.

_Buzz. Buzz._

Arachne looked down at her phone to see yet another text from her Supervisor. _Meeting pushed up to 8:30. Don’t be late._ She checked the time as she unlocked her phone and grumbled under her breath, “Always something isn’t it, Aglaia?” The time read 7:45 and she was walking. _Hope traffic doesn’t make me late._ She joked to herself as she walked among the sea of people dodging and avoiding anything or anyone that could possibly mess up the design since the material was touchy.

As she neared the building she worked in, she checked the time once more. _8:15. Great I should make it on time._ Arachne rushed upstairs to the meeting room where Aglaia was waiting with a few other representatives for the company. 


End file.
